Operation: Code Lemons and Limes
by Liana Banda
Summary: If you are underage, this is NOT for you. This is where all the lemons and limes (I don't know the difference...help?) for the fiction 'Operation: Code Vesperia' and it's fillers will be. These stories will mainly be romance, but there will be rape and molestation in the first few chapters. So if you're sensitive to that topic, this is a warning; don't continue further.


Yosh First Lemon of the series! ... Or is it a Lime? I never can tell, any who, I just have this section to implement my warning that I'll put on all my limes and lemons.

Warning: If you are sensitive to rape, molestation, actions of a sexual nature, or just sex in general... why are you reading these Lemons and Limes then?! XD I'm warning you cause I've seen it happen. Wondering how some people who grew up with Family Guy and South Park could get so easy triggered by some words in a piece of fiction. If there are triggered parents that discover their kids' reading Lemons and Limes like this one... WHY ARE YOU NOT MONITORING WHAT YOUR KIDS ARE LOOKING UP AND READING THEN?! Other than that... that is all :D

* * *

Barbos smirked as his men chained the small, unconscious dark red-haired girl to the wall, "Put her up nice and high boys. I've gotta examine every inch of her to see how much we can put her for."

The men let out a snicker as Barbos approached the small girl, taking her face into his large hand, "Hehe, pretty little thing ain't she?" The men agreed as Barbos shredded the top of her dress to reveal some cleavage, "But pretty don't go for much if she doesn't got the goods."

He shredded and tore through her clothes slowly and forcefully, the small girl didn't even stir as he ripped off her bra and began to fondle her breasts with a large grin as he licked his lips, "Now these ain't too bad! Heh, but plenty of women have big baps, nothing much to note. What say you, men?"

Some men agreed with him, others stated they liked them. Barbos ripped through the rest of her dress and cast it aside as his hand trailed down her thigh, "These aren't too bad either, really damn smooth and her proportions ain't bad either," he turned her to the best of his ability to see her back and smirked again, "Her ass is a little larger though, nice shape and size too, it looks damn delicious."

Barbos's hand went to the line of her panties and the men in the room began to snicker, "Now for the main event, boys," with one swipe he ripped off her panties and immediately frowned, "Ch, what the hell."

He knelt down to use his hand to check her womanhood, "She's got no hair period, and that camel toe is like a newborn baby or something, so darn puffy, not looking good. The clients we typical have prefer some hair and a bit more mature looking... this takes away a lot."

He just smirked as he licked his lips, "Guess that just means we can have some fun with her before selling her off. She won't be worth much, so sampling the goods first wont damage her price at all. Heh, some gald is better than none."

The men began to snicker again, standing back as they knew by now, the boss got first dibs when it came to having fun with women.

Barbos began to assault her neck with licks and sucks, earning a soft moan from her. He pulled back with a smirk, "Her voice is pretty damn erotic, that's a plus at least." He began trailing down, playing, pinching, and licking her nipples, watching her moan and react, but still not regaining consciousness.

Once he was between her thighs, he used his fingers to pull apart her lower lips and let out a whistle, "Though she's got a really pretty shade of pink in here, that's another addition."

His tongue went to work on her folds and clitoris, making her moans get louder until she finally woke up, "Uh...Mmm... A-Ahhh Aaah W-Whaaa? Wha-Aahhh mnn!"

Barbos smirked as he looked up at her, "Finally awake now, huh princess? Damn, you taste good too. You must really love sweets or wash here with something sweet for it to taste this good."

Kairi's eyes blinked dumbly down at Barbos before she finally realized she had no clothes on and began to struggle against the chains in a panic, she thought she'd be in the cell with Yuri and Judy, "W-What?! Wait! Where am I?! What is-?! What are you-?!"

"Quit your moving, if I don't get you wet enough, this is gonna hurt in the end," Barbos smirked up at her as he returned his mouth to her lower lips.

"Mmmm," Kairi had shut her mouth tightly, trying not to let out any moans despite a few vocalizations slipping from her throat, she didn't want to satisfy him, period!

"Stubborn, I like that! Makes it more fun to break a tough girl than one who just submits," Barbos chuckled menacingly, "lets see if you can take this."

Barbos stuck a finger slowly in, her entrance squeezing around his finger so tightly he grinned when he heard her shriek and cry in pain, "Aggghh! Owww! Ow! Please Stahh! Ow! It hurts! It hurts! Take it out! Take it owwwwt!"

Barbos kept pushing in until he met resistance, looking her in the eye with a hard look, "If ya keep hollering to me about how bad it hurts, I'll really give you something that'll hurt sweetheart."

Kairi shut her mouth, she had dealt with molesters and rapists before, the best thing was to comply to things and compromise on others to keep them from just taking her, or hurting her, or worse... but this was the first time one put anything in 'there'. She began to mentally panic, trying to think of some way to get out of this predicament. As his finger slid in and out of her, she tried her best not to scream with how painful it was, his finger was anything but small.

"Hmm, you're pretty damn tight... that's a good thing for clients, but what's with this resistance?" Barbos seemed to ask her, but as his finger slid back in and rubbed at the wall blocking him from going further, he grinned from ear to ear, "Say princess... you ever been with a man before?"

Kairi shook her head rapidly, tears stinging the corners of her eyes due to the pain as she spoke, fear that he was about to rape her kicking in, "No! No! I've never been with a man, I swear! I've never even put my fingers inside! I swear!"

Barbos stared at her incredulously, "You've never even played with yourself?!"

"I-I-I play with my clit... but nothing inside! I swear! I-I-I I'm saving myself for my future husband, so-" Kairi managed to get out until Barbos threw back his head and laughed, taking out his finger carefully from inside her. He turned to his men and shouted, "Boys! That's a hymen right there. We've got ourselves a virgin! You know what that means? Pay day! A virgin is well worth 1 million gald to start, but with her qualities we can easily get 3 or 5!"

He turned to Kairi with a huge smirk, "Start taking pictures of her men! I want those pictures brought to my cabin ASAP to be sent around the black-market. And I don't want to see a hickey or scratch on her, we can't damage the goods! Oh and... make them sexy." With that said, Barbos left the room as the men began to gather some cameras to take pictures and things making Kairi both relieved and mortified.

She felt her dignity fading as the men would cop a few feels as they'd pose her for a shot. The poses to her were just... ridiculous... if they had wanted sexy, she could've done much better that what they were doing. How does a virgin know about sexy poses? Well... when you live with a closet pervert all your life... you see things... lots of things...and the fantasies...oh the fantasies...

Her face begun turning red as tears begun to sting the corners of her eyes again at how embarrassed she was to have gotten involved in this, more so that OTHERS were going to see her in this state. Though she was grateful they weren't progressing any further than a few gropes, or touches, or playing with her nipples.

* * *

Alexei had been enjoying some afternoon tea on his ride to Dahngrest to meet with Don Whitehorse and Prince Ioder for a treaty of some sort. Alexei wasn't much for tea, but the small girl plagued his mind, and tea was one way to remember her.

His ride stopped making him exit the coach's door to assess the situation, "What is the meaning of this delay?"

His footman stepped forward bowing deeply, "I apologize deeply Commandant, but it's concerning that woman you've been wooing sir."

Alexei was now all ears, "Continue."

"This may be just a fluke, but upon my inspection of the black-market to check up on mister Yeager's sales, I saw an image of a woman up on auction sir... she appears to be that same woman, your excellency," the footman responded as he handed over a type of blastia.

Alexei's eyes widened as he heard that, "For auction? Are you certain it's her?"

"See for yourself sir, I merely felt concerned to let you know," the footman replied.

Alexei activated the blastia, a screen appeared before him much like a computer, and he scrolled the black-market items, until...

His blood froze, his eyes widened, but his cheeks still heated up... it was her... it had to be her, or at least a woman who looked like her... no, he'd never forget that frightened expression, he was now certain. Schwann was supposed to be keeping her safe, just what was he doing?!

"Who is the seller?!" Alexei demanded, anger beginning to fill his tone as he continued to scroll through the images of the terrified girl, taking in her every curve, her every expression, her everything, to what others would consider a flaw, he found breathtaking.

"Uh, um, it seems to be Barbos of the Blood Alliance, sir," the footman answered.

Barbos... He'd have to kill him for this, he had already more than served his plans. Suddenly, the thought that Barbos had possibly put his hands on her or much more began to enrage the Commandant, killing Barbos didn't seem like much now, he'd wanted to wipe his existence and all he'd ever accomplish off this world.

Alexei calmed himself somewhat when he noticed the information provided, her measurements, her 'qualities', and more than that... she was a virgin... which meant Barbos hadn't done anything to her. He frowned when he noticed two bids on her, she was currently at 7 million gald. The hell he'd let those low-life nobles have her just for amusement, he needed to bid on her before Barbos closed the auction and sold her off.

"How much money do I have in my personal possession?" Alexei asked his footman, his footman was one of his most loyal butlers, he began to use another blastia to check on finances and turned to Alexei, "You currently have a hundred and fifty million gald, sir."

Alexei nodded, "Then 150 million gald it is," and Alexei left his anonymous bet and a demand that she be completely unharmed and untouched, delivered as though she were a fragile glass sculpture, and properly clothed when delivered to him in secret on the outskirts of Dahngrest.

The footman stared wide eyed at Alexei as though he'd lost his mind, "B-But sir! That's all you own! Do you really want to spend that much just to bid on a woman that," Alexei cut him off, "I can always make more, don't fret on it."

Alexei smirked, he knew no one else was going to top that bid, and with it that high Barbos would close the auction to accept it, and with his request she'd be safely given to him. He could picture it already, she'd arrive to him, she'd be fearful at first, but he'd be her knight in shining armor, literally. And...

"_W-Why did you bid on me?" Kairi spoke shakily as she cowered on the ground._

_Alexei whipped his hair smoothly, offering her a hand, "It was to save you my dear. When I got word that you were in danger, I rushed immediately into action. I apologize if it made you believe I meant you harm with that bid."_

"_R-Really? B-But Why? Why would you give up everything for me?" Kairi asked as she took his hand._

_Alexei pulled her up and drew her into his embrace, "Because my dear, you've been on my mind since the moment I first laid eyes on you. I cannot be without you! I long for you! But alas, I cannot make you stay."_

_Kairi swooned in his arms, "Oh, Alexei. I had no idea. To give up so much for me, no one has ever done so much. I've decided. No other man in the world would ever do so much for me. I'd like to be with you, if you'll have me."_

_Alexei cupped her face drawing her closer and closer, "I'll more than have you..."_

Alexei's cheeks flared bright red as the fantasy dared to progress to thoughts of joining in his bedroom. Removing her clothes to reveal the flesh he witnessed in her photos or would she remove them herself? And where would he desire to start first? Her lips, her breasts, her thighs, or perhaps her lovely posterior? The flooding fantasies were endless.

His footman broke his fantasies as he cleared his throat, "Ahem, well, other than that sir, we must proceed to Dahngrest."

Alexei resumed a straight face as he nodded, "Then let's be off."

The footman returned to sit beside the coach driver as Alexei returned inside the coach to view her images once more and to deal with the now raging hard on he was now sporting.

* * *

"B-B-Boss! You're not going to believe this!" A guild member spoke as he ran up to Barbos who was now heading back to check on his little moneymaker. Barbos had seen the bid rise to 7 million, he was incredibly satisfied, but nothing could prepare him for this.

"What is it? They retracted the bid or what?' Barbos asked a bit irritably, not liking the idea of her not selling for 7 mil.

The guild member shakily handed him a screen blastia that was like a computer, as Barbos's eyes trailed on the number, his eyes widened like saucers, he'd never seen a number that big in his life, "150 million gald?! This guy has gotta be yanking our chains here!"

The member shook his head, "H-He was dead serious! He sent a message with some demands! He wants her untouched and unharmed, delivered frailly, and 'properly' clothed to an unmarked location where we typically do drops outside of Dahngrest... not sure what he meant by 'properly' but..."

Barbos began to laugh out loud as he power walked to the room and slammed the door opened making the guild members in the room jump and Kairi quiver, "I WAS RIGHT TO CHECK YOU! YOU'RE AN ABSOLUTE GOLD MINE MISSY!"

He turned to his men, "I don't want a single one of ya in this room with her! Out!"

The men left the room in a rush as Barbos stepped forward with a huge grin making her shake in fear. He eyed her up and down, turning her to check for any marks other than the few very tiny hickeys he had left on her breasts and belly from his earlier assault, "Heh, you're as untouched as you're gonna be. Don't got a scratch on you either, good. Just gotta dress you up now, and then we'll be set!"

Before Kairi could ask what he was implying, he turned to leave, shouting as he almost ripped open the door, "Alright maggots! I don't want a single man in the room with her unless she has to go to the bathroom! Then she can have an escort. Don't even think about putting a hand on her, demands are for her to be untouched! I want 30 men or more guarding her door at all times until I return! We got a huge buyer and we're not about to disappoint this one! Don't let her get away!"

As he began to walk away, he turned to some men, "You all come with me, gotta select something for her to wear. I'm assuming if this guy is willing to pay 150 million gald for her, he wants her in something classy, but slutty. Fashion is not my thing, so let's get to picking from our stash!"

The men clamored away after hearing 150 million gald. They were now serious on keeping to the orders, not one man ventured in the room to mess with the small girl despite the temptations of her being naked and available in the room. One man in the group though was not happy with this turn of events. In fact, from the start, he had been utterly disgusted by Barbos's actions and sneakily headed downstairs to avoid being a part of their plans. He had a newborn baby daughter for crying out loud, he didn't want to think about that when she grew up if Barbos would take her to sell her too.

* * *

A while had passed, after his brief appearance in Dahngrest, Alexei stopped Flynn quickly before his footman could come fetch him to return to the capital, "Lieutenant Scifo, I require a status report on the Barbos affair."

Alexei was slightly irritated to hear Barbos had taken his own life, but his concerns were on the small girl that had been in Barbos's custody, the same girl who he had just bid on. He couldn't ask Flynn about her, as nosy as Scifo was, he'd ask how he knew she was there. Alexei couldn't possibly explain he'd tried to save her life and woo her by buying her.

"We had Yuri's help in the Barbos affair. All were safe and accounted for. It was a regret we couldn't take Barbos into custody to receive due punishment for his crimes. He had even assaulted Miss Kairi, but she seems okay."

Alexei felt both immense anger and deep relief at once, with Barbos gone he couldn't possibly kill him himself, but knowing she was safe was a huge relief, "I see. That's very good, now to talk about your new position..."

* * *

Alexei felt rewarding Flynn for his loyal work as a pawn was in order, he promoted him to Captain as Alexei returned to catch his coach back to the capital, forcing them to turn about when he couldn't bear his thoughts any longer, "Stop the coach!"

"Your excellency?" His footman responded in confusion as he saw Alexei had rolled down the window to the coach to bark orders.

Alexei continued to shout, "Return to Dahngrest! I must know that she is okay! I can't focus without that knowledge!"

"Y-Yes sir," the coach driver replied as he whipped the horses and force the coach to about face back towards Dahngrest.

When he returned however, it was too late. It was night time, whichever room she and Yuri Lowell's group were in, they were long since asleep. He shook his head, determined to catch her tomorrow, that was until he received information on a huge monster heading toward the area of Dahngrest by a loyal knight. Alexei ordered Heracles to be brought closer to Dahngrest; if it was that Entelexia, Phaeroh, he would need his apatheia.

When morning came, the sound of mortar fire from cannons could be heard. As Alexei ran out on the scene, he was astonished to see his new Captain and knights practically defeated. As the information held true, Phaeroh had arrived, but that didn't catch Alexei's attention much. Kairi. She was there, on the bridge, shouting up at this giant monster. She looked unharmed, but now she was in absolute danger. He knew he needed to use Heracles to take care of Phaeroh to save her. Though the beast was clever, before Alexei could order a cease fire, the Entelexia flew near the bridge where the group was standing, and more importantly... her.

Phaeroh's position caused Heracles to fire on the bridge, Alexei's blood almost froze as a pillar of smoke filled his vision on the bridge, no Kairi in sight, "CEASE FIRE! I SAID CEASE FIRE! THERE ARE CIVILIANS AND THE PRINCESS ON THE BRIDGE!" His eyes scanned frantically, trying to find the small girl, hoping she hadn't been blasted to smithereens. When the smoke cleared, relief filled him when he saw Kairi was unharmed, so was the princess, and Flynn seemed to be having to be supported to go speak to them.

As Alexei watched the group run off, princess in tow, he knew he'd need to get Flynn's report on why the princess was leaving with Yuri Lowell and not staying to return to the capital. He'd also have to give him a few new orders and missions, but first, he needed Schwann to join and keep tabs on them, as well as vent on how Schwann had allowed her to be taken by Barbos.

* * *

Shitty chapter, but... you had to see it coming? I mean come on, who else would've bid 150 million gald on her?!... Other than maybe wealthy sadist group people who might wanna sacrifice her...

Caryn: Wouldn't her dad do that to save her too? He can make things from nothing, right?

Her father wouldn't resort to bidding on her, even to save her life. He'd just waltz in and erase their existences, no questions asked and free her... but he's a very busy man.

Caryn: You and your Mary Sue OC daddy XD

I prefer the term, epic magical majestic unicorn :P

Caryn: You're as bad as Karol naming things...

As bad as Asgore too lolz... gonna quickly work on Kairi final drabble then I can get back to the main fic. All these lesson plans and studying for Core exam is killing me in terms of getting to my fics... I can't even get to chapter 2 of my undertale fic 'A Princess Tale' on wattpad... and I already have chapter 4 physically written in my story journal!

Caryn: Not like anyone is gonna read that there :P

But I can upload images I draw on there... T-T That's why I picked it... oh well, next drabble chapter then onto the main!


End file.
